darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny Collins
Jennifer "Jenny" Collins (1869 − 1897) was the sister of Magda Rakosi and the wife of Quentin Collins. She bore Quentin two children, (twins), from whom the Jennings family was descended. Biography Origins Jenny told Quentin Collins that she was born in New York, but she was actually a gypsy who was described as "the fairest and happiest of us all" (746) by her elder sister, Magda. Jenny had forbidden Magda to acknowledge their relationship, certain that the Collins family would prevent her marriage to Quentin (745). When Jenny arrived at Collinwood she brought her maid, Beth Chavez. Abandonment and Motherhood When Quentin ran off to Alexandria, Egypt with Laura Collins, Jenny went insane. When he returned, Quentin was simply told she was gone and Beth had stayed on as a servant in Collinwood (701). He was unaware of the events of the past year concerning Jenny, primarily that she was being locked up in the Tower room (715). She was freed by Rachel Drummond who had seen the lights in the Tower room but was told no one had been inside that room for over 100 years (since the death of Naomi Collins). At first, Jenny wandered around Collinwood, but she was finally recaptured and locked in the basement. While being visited by Judith Collins, she became agitated when she heard Quentin's theme. She then hit Dirk Wilkins over the head with her dinner tray and escaped. She finally located Quentin at the The Cottage and stabbed him to death (720). After stabbing Quentin, Jenny was recaptured and taken back to her cell at Collinwood (721) where she continued to play with the dolls she believed to be her children and make plans to attend Quentin's funeral. She was unaware that Quentin was brought back to life by Angelique until she escaped again. This time Barnabas Collins harboured her at The Old House to try and get information about Quentin where he found out about her children (744). This time Quentin was looking for Jenny, planning to kill her before she killed him, but he was discovered by Magda who told him she would place a curse on him should any harm come to Jenny (745). The threat of the curse seemed to work until Jenny discovered Quentin in Beth's arms, professing their love for each other, and their desire to kill Jenny so they could be together. Jenny attacked the couple with the knife, scratching Beth's right cheek. Quentin then forced the knife from her hand and strangled her to death in Beth's bed (748). Death and Afterlife Upon seeing Jenny's corpse, Beth panicked and ran to Edward Collins, who had just arrived home. Edward conspired to cover up Jenny's murder with Beth and Quentin and had her buried the next day (749). But Jenny's story did not end with her death. Jenny's sister, Magda, placed a werewolf curse upon Quentin and all his male descendants. Magda was not aware that Jenny had given birth to twins, one boy and one girl. The little boy died as a result of Julianka's curse, but the little girl, Lenore only became sick some weeks later. In desperation, Magda and Quentin tried to contact the spirit of Julianaka to plead their case, but it was Jenny who showed up, telling Quentin that she would save Lenore, and he would know what the price was (749). Quentin realized the price was that he never see his daughter again. In 1969, when Chris Jennings' life was in danger, it was Jenny's ghost who came to him and told him she could not save him, only Quentin could do that (897). It was then that Julia told him that Quentin had a daughter named Lenore, who was raised by Mrs. Filmore. Lenore married Mrs. Filmore's son and was the grandmother of Chris Jennings, Tom Jennings, and Amy Jennings. Notes * Jenny was Marie Wallace's second character on the original series. * Marie Wallace has stated several times over the years that of all her characters on Dark Shadows, "Crazy Jenny" was her personal favourite. * Jenny's son's name was never officially revealed, however, Quentin did refer to him as "another Quentin Collins," implying that his name may have also been Quentin. * Jenny Collins is based on the character of Bertha in 's . Appearances 716, 717, 719, 720, 721, 743, 744, 745, 746, 747, 748, 749, 810, 811, 897de:Jenny Collins Collins, Jenny Collins, Jenny